Helaing or Love? (SigridXLegolas)
by Pippin.Skywalker.Wolfblood
Summary: When daughter of Bard, Sigrid, gets spilt up form her family during the battle of five armies, and she brutally gets stabbed by a evil Orc. Who will come running to her rescue? (SigridXLegolas)
1. Chapter 1

**All credit's go to J.R.R Tolkien **

Sigrid had last seen her family when they tried to flee the battle ground. She however, had been caught up in a terrifying battle between and elf and an Orc. she had desperately tried to run but with flying swords and arrows, she stayed put. She could only prey her family were okay!

Now she make her way through the battle field, screaming as she went. She suffered a few cuts and scratches but none as big and deadly as she were about to endure. She saw the Orc as bright as day light but failed to doge the flying sword encased in his frightful hand. Consequently the sword embedded itself in her shoulder.

A piercing pain spread through her blood, causing her body to tip sideways. As she screamed out she rolled over, dirtying the wound. Oh no, she thought as the pain spread like a woodland fire. It angered her body as she wailed and cried. Tenderly she placed her left hand over the wound only to find the sword sticking out of her shoulder. She grabbed the hilt and, screaming and wailing, she pulled the sword free from the wound. It clattered to the ground as the wound erupted into blood, she looked down and the sight of the red liquid made her eyes close, she has fainted, or so she thought.

A sick feeling spread through her soul as she shivered. Was this death? Was this black hole death? She wondered. The pain seemed to lessen but she could still hear the frightful sound of the battle and feel as people run past her dying body.

At first, the touch made her body go rigid and cold but then as the warm arms encase her body, she felt herself begging lifted, but too scared to open her eyes, encase it's an angle taking her to heaven. Then there was a smooth whisper in her ear.

"It's okay, I am here,"

**I know this bit was a bit slow, but I promise it'll start to get more interesting! **


	2. Chapter 2

**second chapter, enjoy!**

Legolas spotted a body, laying to still. Then body looked young, with soft brown hair, tipped with dried blood from her bleeding shoulder. Tears fell form her eyes, wetting her clothes. Legolas approaches. He immediately recognise the young, sweet face, even though her eyes were close and you could only see her long black lashes, like spider legs.

Legolas feel to his knees, was she really dead? His heart started beating faster, like it was going to leave his chest. His eyes bulge as he slowly placed his hands on Sigrid's chest. At first he thought that his worst dreams had come true. But then he felt it, a slow and dim thud, but better then nothing! It was like a beacon of hope, Legolas feel's his heart pick up. Maybe, just maybe, she might further live!

Legolas first intention was to protect Sigrid. He quickly scoped her up in his arms. The snow that I had settled on her body fell and lady on Legolas's feet as he stepped up and held Sigrid's body against his chest. He was transported back to when he first met her.

_"Hello!" the voice was soft and sweet. It even make's the elf jump. Legolas turned around to find a 16 year old girl looking him up and down. She smiled, how can she creep up on an elf?! _

_"Hello, human!" Legolas replied, sticking his nose in the air. The girl looked taken aback, she took a step back. Legolas was pleased she had stepped away._

_"You don't have to be horrible!" The girl said, taking a further step. She now stood in direct sunlight, it shocked Legolas. The sun beat down on her brown curls that hand loose around her shoulders, her smile is nearly as bright as the sun. Her nose was covered in freckles and make her face look more interesting. but the thing that stood out the most were her eyes. They were huge brown, like a warm colour that made Legolas feel comfortable. They were bordered with deep black lashes, that nearly touches her cheeks when she blinked. _

**I'm going to move onto a "what is Kili lived" should I stick to this as well or focus on eth other one. I'm NOT pleased with this!**

* * *

** pleased with this! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3, enjoy! **

Legolas whipped the memory form his head, all that mattered was here and now! Crying, he made his way through the battlefield. He was so careful, he couldn't let his love get injured further! The load wasn't heavy but the load on his heart was, he felt like it had caught fire and the flames raged through hid body, causing immense pain. Tears now streamed down his cheeks he continued further, protecting Sigrid like a case of gold, to him she was a case of gold.

He saw three Orc's running at him at the same time, he can't fail, no, not now! He sprung lightly on his toes, twisting in the air. He landed lightly on his feet. He ducked under a fallen wooden beam, to a quite part of Dale. He needed to get somewhere where he was unseen by any Orcs. He found his way to a waterfall, man made, but if she were to pass it would have to be somewhere beautiful.

He laid her down, her hand dropped form her bleeding arm and fell into the water, washing away the blood. Legolas couldn't hold back the tears, they fell form his eyes like waves. He knelt beside his love, his hands on hers.

"I'm sorry I failed you," he whispered into her ear. "I'll find your father and sister and brother, so they can say goodbye". He brushed away the hair form her face so her could see her closed eye lids and her mouth. He brushed his lips on her forehead as he got up and walked away, she was save by the water.

That's when she woke. Her body was cold but there was one warm patch, on her forehead. She rubbed her hand against it. Was this the kiss of an angle, if an angle had kissed then she would surely live! She tried to get up but an infuriating pain spread through her body again. She squealed as she feel back down. Her hand dropped into the cool waterfall.

Confused, she rolled into the water, cooling the wound. But how did she get here?! The water helps, was she placed here by and angle. Tears came form her eyes. Would she live? Would she live to see her family? Would she live to see her love? She entered a flashback.

_"I must go!" Legolas whispered round the back of the house. Sigrid never wanted anyone to find out about her and him. _

_"Can't you stay!" She begged. He shook his head. _

_"My kin needs me, anyway, I'll see you in Erebor!" He smiled. Sigrid hoped she would! He lent in closer. "I love you" he whispered in her right ear. _

_"I love you too," she replied, tears filling her eyes. She didn't want him to leave, not a time like this! He held her hands and brushed his lips against hers. Then he walked away. She didn't know how it happened but she had just fallen in love with an elf!_

_"We must go to Erebor!" Tilda poked her head round to her sister. "Who were you talking to?" she asked. _

_"Myself," Sigrid smiled. But her sister could see by the sad look in her eyes that she was not being truthful. _

_Sigrid had meet Legolas twice! She puzzled over it in the boat on the way to Erebor._

_The first time was and accident, the second time was just then, the first time they knew it was love but they weren't sure how deep it run, but now they know. _

She would give anything to be there now. Then she hears voices.

"Is she going to die?" It was the whisper of her sister. She then saw her father, Bard, brother, Bain, and sister, Tilda, walk round the corner. At last came Legolas, his hair covered his face. His shoulders were dropped. He looked up and they meet eye contact. His were full of tears, he quickly looked down.

Sigrid tried but she couldn't get up! She couldn't Move away from the water! Bard moved to help he, he lifted her and set her on the ground where Tilda knelt beside her and Bain held her hands, they cried.

"Stay with me, when I do go!" she murmured, loving her family and her Legolas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you enjoy! x**

Sigrid looked so peaceful, laying on the stone tomb with her hair is tight curls and wearing a blue satin dress.

Legolas bent down so her face was level with hers.

Under the moonlight he pressed his lips against her stone cold ones.

He pulled back.

"Goodbye my love," He whispered gently, running his hand through her hair.

His cried silently, begging her to wake.

But it was no use.

Sigrid was gone.

"I will miss you, so much!" He said, unable to keep his voice steady.

He pressed his forehead against hers, longing to feel warmth but her body was stone cold.

"I will never love again, I shall go into hiding, and I shall live alone," He said.

Then suddenly he stood, finding it too unbearable to look upon her face anymore.

He pulled himself away from the tomb and sat alone under the safety of the stars.

In the morning he would leave Erebor, he wouldn't stay for the funeral because people would ask questions, and he didn't want that.

He would run away, and never return to his father.

He sat at the edge of the fountain where she had taken her last breath, looking up at the stars, admiring their beauty.

Then he looked down at the water and smiled sadly at his reflection.

It was then that it happened. He brushed his fingertips over the water and then, when the ripples had stopped...

...It wasn't only his reflection he saw.

But hers as well!

As white as a sheet but she was there, sitting beside him.

"My love!" He gasped.

He drew his gaze from the water but there was no one behind him.

He looked back at the water where her reflection still shone.

He saw her press her cheek against his, but he felt nothing.

"Be brave," He heard something say.

Maybe the wind?

Maybe her?

"I shall," He replied.

"I love you," She whispered back.

And then she was gone.

Legolas got up and walked away, vowing never to love again.

**Okay! That's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed that ending chapter, that is my theory as to why Legolas never loved in the LOTR! **

**So comment what you think! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**Hope you enjoyed! **

I started this fic ages a go, it was my first ever! I realized it was never finished as decided (after about 2 years since the last update) to finish it!


End file.
